Naruto Uzumaki (Part 1)
The village hidden in the leaves was never a peaceful place. As one of the five largest settlements in the world, it was subject to many wars. However no incident was as terrible as the day the Nine Tailed Fox attacked. As big as a mountain and possessing enough power to level one with a single sweep of its tail, this demon fox fought thousands of powerful Ninja- including the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi- and continued its rampage with neither injury nor abatement. That was, until the Fourth Hokage arrived. Minato Namikaze, one of the greatest Ninja of all time, went head to head with the Fox and sealed it within a child at the expense of his life. That child was Naruto Uzumaki. Due to the demonic fox sealed within his body, Naruto was subjected to enormous animosity from the people of the village, never knowing why as the fox had been kept secret from even him. However this didn't stop him from pushing himself to become a shinobi, like the fourth hokage before him, and eventually learning to use the curse of the Nine Tails to benefit his village, going from the scourge to the Hero of the Leaf. Profile Key: Land of Waves | Chuunin Exams | Sasuke Retrieval Destructive Power: City Block Level with Kurama’s chakra. (Could punch Haku through one of his mirrors, which could withstand Sasuke’s fireball.) | Small Town Level+ with Kurama’s chakra (overpowered Orochimaru’s summoned snakes which were superior to Jonin, who could fight the sound 4 in stage two, who could do this ) | Town Level with rasengan (capable of causing massive damage to Kabuto, who was described as being comparable to Kakashi) Fought with Sasuke for some time, only losing due to the Sharingan.) Far higher with Kurama’s chakra (capable of fighting Sasuke’s 1st state curse mark.) Far higher with one tailed transformation (comparable to Sasuke’s 2nd state, which is more than ten times stronger than his 1st state. Striking Power: Wall Level (Regularly displays superhuman physical abilities.) | City Block Level (Capable of harming Neji with physical strikes.) | Multiple City Block Level (Comparable to base Jirobo, which would make him at least 10% as strong as 2nd state Jirobo, who could perform this feat ) Small Town Level with Kurama’s chakra. Town Level with one-tail transformation. Speed: Supersonic Far Higher with Kurama’s chakra. | Supersonic (Faster than before.) Hypersonic with Kurama’s chakra. (Superior to Neji, who was comparable to Rock Lee who could outspeed Gaara’s sand which could move faster than an explosion. Assuming gunpowder, because ninjas, the explosion should have a velocity of roughly 1800 M/s) | Hypersonic (Comparable to Sasuke, who was faster than in the Chuunin exams where he matched or exceeded Rock Lee’s speed.) Higher with Kurama’s chakra. High Hypersonic with 1-tailed transformation (Should be over 10x faster and stronger than before.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Stronger than Sakura, who could lift giant tree trunks with ease.) | Class 10 (Stronger than before) | Class G Durability: City Block Level (Can take multiple physical strikes from Sasuke and dozens of needles from Haku, who could survive a blow from his Kurama chakra.) | City Block Level (Higher than before) | City Block Level, Town Level with One-tailed cloak. Stamina: Immensely high. Naruto’s chakra reserves and physical stamina are regularly described as inhuman, with his regenerative abilities closing wounds in seconds that would last hours or days on anyone else. Range: Melee range, several dozen metres with kunai and shuriken. Equipment: * Shuriken and Kunai: Metallic weaponry Ninja can use for ranged or close combat. * Explosive Tags: Explosive Tags are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing, centring around the kanji for "explode". Infused with chakra, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. The tags can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. They are very versatile and one of the basic ninja tools. Intelligence: Genius. Naruto regularly manages to think on his feet and outsmart extremely intelligent characters, such as the time he burrowed through the floor to catch Neji off-guard. While his academic intelligence is extremely low, Naruto is a very fast learner and never fails to adapt to a new situation. Notable Techniques: * Shadow Clone Jutsu- A technique where the user produces one or more “shadow clones”. Dopplegangers of themselves with the same skills, knowledge and abilities. Shadow Clones do not have the same amount of power, speed or chakra as the original ninja, however they make up for this with the fact that they can attack from many directions at once. When a shadow clone is struck by someone of comparable power to their creator, they will disappear. However upon being released or destroyed, a shadow clone will instantly convey all of the information they had gathered to the one who made them. * Rasengan- Naruto takes his chakra and supplies it to his hand, while a shadow clone shapes it and causes it to rotate in dozens of different directions. This creates a ball of chakra rotating at immense speeds, capable of pulverizing wood, rock, metal or anything else in its path. This attack is so powerful that it could instantly knock out Kabuto, someone who should have been over ten times stronger than Naruto via powerscaling. Weaknesses: Often acts before he thinks. Feats: Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Naruto